Twilight Shadows
by Luna Falls
Summary: Four Sisters...Four Destinies...One Tragedy...One Prophecy      Please R
1. Allegiances

**~ Allegiances ~**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: _Ripplestar - _Black tom with blue-gray stripes

Deputy: _Stormcloud - _Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes  
apprentice: _Emberpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Fernleaf - _light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice: _Fawnpaw_

Warriors: _Whitelily -_ pure white she-cat  
_Mintleaf - _light brown she-cat  
_Hollyberry - _golden she-cat  
_Icefrost - _white she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice: _Birdpaw  
Fireblaze - _ginger tom with amber eyes  
_Ashtail - _gray tom with green eyes  
apprentice: _Scorchpaw  
Brackenfoot - _light ginger tom with amber eyes  
apprentice: _Daisypaw  
Blackfern - _black she-cat with green eyes  
_Deertail - _light brown tom with white spots; amber eyes  
apprentice: _Flamepaw  
Birchblaze - _brown tom with amber eyes  
apprentice: _Heartpaw  
Clovermist - _silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice: _Sunnypaw  
Redpelt - _dark ginger tom  
apprentice: _Smokepaw  
Mistyrose - _gray she-cat with green eyes

Queen: _Nightsky - _pretty jet-black she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: _Foxstar - _russet colored tom, green eyes

Deputy: _Dawnpelt - _golden she-cat

Medicine Cat: _Mapleleaf - _dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: _Frogleap - _cream-colored tom  
_Silvershine - _silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes  
apprentice: _Shimmerpaw  
Hazelheart - _light brown she-cat  
_Gorsebush - _dark brown tom with green eyes  
_Whitepelt - _pure white she-cat  
apprentice: _Rabbitpaw  
Brambletail - _ginger tom

Queens: _Littlefoot - _pretty black she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: _Applestar - _black tom with gray patches; amber eyes

Deputy: _Tintwhisker - _gray tom  
apprentice: _Mousepaw  
_

Medicine Cat: _Lilyfang - _dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: _Darkmoon - _dark gray tom with amber eyes  
_Pineleaf - _dark brown she-cat with green eyes  
_Dustfoot - _black tom  
_Whiteblossom - _beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes  
_Ashwhisker - _gray tom  
apprentice: _Talonpaw  
Leafmoon - _light brown she-cat with green eyes  
_Redsky - _ ginger tom  
apprentice: _Squirrelpaw  
Blackheart -_ black tom

Queens: _Mistears - _pretty gray she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: _Moonstar - _gray and white she-cat; light blue eyes

Deputy: _Ottertail - _brown she-cat  
apprentice: _Graypaw_

Medicine Cat: _Cinderears - _dark gray she-cat  
apprentice: _Sparrowpaw_

Warriors: _Mothtail - _golden she-cat  
_Oakbark - _dark brown tom  
_Rockfoot - _light brown tom with amber eyes  
_Thornwhisker - _ginger tom  
_Rosewater - _tortoiseshell she-cat  
apprentice: _Grasspaw  
Cloudbreeze - _white tom  
apprentice: _Robinpaw_

Queens: _Mallowleaf - _light brown she-cat

**Cats Outside The Clans**

_Naomi - _dark brown she-cat with blue eyes  
_Rocky - _light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Belle - _jet-black she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

_A cream colored tom raced through the dense woodland, scattering bugs and scaring off mice. A great commotion was going on, cats of StarClan were worried, for Nightsky's long awaited kits were being born. These weren't just kits. They had a great power given to them._

_"Berrystar!"_

_"Hello Pebblestar," Berrystar greeted as he approached his son. "I hope you made a good desicion giving young cats such a great power." _

_Pebblestar suddenly looked nervous and distraught. "Yeah," he murmured. "Me too."_

_"Look," shouted Heathershine, ThunderClan's previous medicine cat._

_An image of a flame-colored kit was to be seen, the young cat's eyes were still closed and probably would not open for another quarter moon. Next, a delicate light brown kit was curled tightly in a ball. Lying next to her was a a pretty golden she-kit, mewling for her mother. Another cream-colored kit was more to the side._

_"These poor young kits carry the burden of power," Berrystar whispered to his son. "Their lives will be different from any other cats who have lived. They will never be like their friends and acquaintances, whether they know it or not." he paused. "I hope you realize what you have done will affect Clan life for seasons upon seasons to come."_

_"For good or for bad," added Heathershine who had been listening nearby, knowing the two were talking about her grandchildren whom she had not been alive to see. She took a deep breath and looked Pebblestar straight in the eyes. "Because you are my father, I trust your desicions Pebblestar, but if it doesn't work out the way it was supposed to..." she paused, searching for words. "You may have destroyed the Clan you loved so much."_

_"Well," began Pebblestar, "If this doesn't work out, four young cat's lives could be at risk. And it's definetly possible that many more cats will come to join StarClan."_


	3. Chapter 1

Fawnkit stared blankly after her sisters, who were wrestling carelessly in the clearing, tripping Ashtail.

"Hey," he meowed, pretending to be cross. "Play safe."

"Sorry father," Sunnykit apologized. "It's just so cramped in the nursery," she explained, her voice trailing off. "We wanted to play out in the open."

"And it's such a nice day," Flamekit added. "I can't wait until we're apprenticed!"

"You won't have to wait much longer," Ashtail observed. "You four are getting too big for the nursery," he looked at Flamekit, who was still rolling around in the warm dirt. "And much too restless." Ashtail started to walk towards the thorn tunnel. "I have to go, I'll check on you kits later."

"Goodbye," mewed Sunnykit in farewell.

"See ya," called Flamekit.

Fawnkit loved her father so much. He always brought her and her sisters fresh-kill, checked on them at night, and taught them the hunter's crouch and a few other fighting moves. Fawnkit loved learning new skills with Ashtail and found that becoming a Warrior would be very exciting. But she wasn't sure if that path was cut out for her.

Fernleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat had asked Fawnkit if she wanted to be a medicine cat like her. Fawnkit hadn't known how to answer. She had always been interested in herbs, and her belief in StarClan was so deep, it was almost impossible for her not to be a medicine cat.

"Hey."

Fawnkit spun around, only to see her third sister, Daisykit. "Hello," she mewed in response.

"Wanna go talk to Ripplestar? He said he had a big surprise for us." Daisykit informed, padding towards the HighLedge. She looked at Fawnkit, who seemed to be locked in place. "Well?" she piped. "Come on!"

Whatever Ripplestar had to say, Fawnkit knew it wouldn't be a 'big surprise'. As Daisykit started to walk away, seeking Ripplestar and his surprise, Fawnkit suddenly realized what the great ThunderClan leader was going to say. "Wait!" she called.

"What?

"Get Flamekit and Sunnykit, too. I'll meet you up on the HighLedge."

"Okay."

Looking around the clearing, Fawnkit spotted Fernleaf carrying some herbs to her den. This was her chance. "Fernleaf!" Fawnkit bellowed. The pretty gray she-cat set down the herbs and padded over to her.

"What is it?" her beautiful voice asked.

"I'm taking you up on your offer."

Fernleaf gave her a confused look.

"You know, to be a medicine cat?"

"Oh yes..." Fernleaf mewed. She then realized what had been said. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah," Fawnkit glowed with pride. "I think we should go talk to Ripplestar, my sisters and I were gonna go talk to him anyways..." Before she had even finished, Fernleaf had taken off for the HighLedge, obviously thrilled to finally have an apprentice. _It's good to make people happy_. Fawnkit thought.

She slowly jumped up to the HighLedge and went inside Ripplestar's den. "Hello Ripplestar." Fawnkit greeted as she looked around the den, noticing that Nightsky, Daisykit, Flamekit, and Sunnykit were there as well. Ashtail was not. _Probably on the sunhigh patrol._ Fawnkit concluded.

"Hello," the ThunderClan leader replied. He faced Nightsky. "Your kits are ready to be apprentices, they are big and strong - good Warrior material." Not for me. Fawnkit thought to herself. Maybe I should mention me being a medicine cat."Well-" Fawnkit's doubtful mew was cut off by Fernleaf.

"Actually," the medicine cat began. "Fawnkit is going to be my apprentice."

"Nice to know," Ripplestar said. "When were you planning on telling me exactly?"

"I just told you right now!" Fernleaf snapped. "And we just figured it out!" Everyone went silent. What was wrong with Fernleaf? She was usually so calm and collected.

"Well," Nightsky ever so cautiously began. "My kits are probably hungry, I know I am. I think we'll leave you to talk alone."

"We'll be back later!" Flamekit piped.

"Yeah, definitely!" Daisykit and Sunnykit agreed.

"Sure," mumbled Fawnkit in her elegant sounding voice. "We will definitely be back."

Quickly, Nightsky helped her kits into the clearing. "That was weird," she meowed. "Fernleaf never fights with other cats, especially Ripplestar."

"She's probably nervous about her first apprentice," Sunnykit suggested thoughtfully.

"I hope so," Nightsky replied, almost to herself.

Fawnkit picked out a small vole - still warm - and settled around the apprentices' den. She looked inside. Her friend Birdpaw was sitting in her nest, grooming herself ."Hey Birdpaw!" Fawnkit called. The young white she-cat pricked her ears and looked up.

"Hi Fawnkit."

"Come over here, I have something to tell you!"

Birdpaw lazily got up, stretched, and padded over to her friend. "What's up?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're gonna be apprentices tomorrow!"

"Really?" Birdpaw squeaked. "That's so great! I can't wait for you to sleep in the apprentices' den, this will be so much fun! We can make you a nest right next to mine and..."

"Actually," Fawnkit choked out, sort of sad she wouldn't be able to train with her best friend. "I'm not going to train to be a Warrior."

"Why?" Bridpaw asked in alarm. "Is there something wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"No," Fawnkit laughed for a second, then turned serious. "I'm going to be a medicine cat."

"That's great!" Fawnkit's white-furred friend exploded. "I always knew there was something special about you!"

"But you don't get it!" Fawnkit cried in frustration. "I won't get to train with you or play with you or anything! I'll always be seperated from the rest of the apprentices!"

Birdpaw blinked slowly. "Oh Fawnkit, you don't understand. It doesn't matter, as long as you're doing what makes you happy."

"You're a good friend."

"I just want what's best for you."

Fawnkit suddenly felt guilty; but before she could apologize, Birdpaw padded away, leaving her to eat her meal alone."

Hey Fawnkit! Wake up, let's go see Ripplestar!" The dim light of dusk filled the nursery, most of the day must have passed while she was asleep. Sunnykit had raised her paw, ready to hit Fawnkit in the ribs again.

"I'm awake."

"Oh," Sunnykit realized, putting her paw down. "Okay." She started trotting out of the den, then stopped, knowing her sister wasn't following her. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"I am, just wait." Fawnkit responded bitterly. Why was talking to Ripplestar so important? Slowly, Fawnkit got up, stretched, and walked out of the nursery for the second time that day. Flamekit and Daisykit were already at the edge of the clearing bouncing around, whispering excitedly.

"I'm worried." Fawnkit could hear a cat talking nearby and decided to listen.

"You should be," another cat responded. It sounded like Redpelt. "The foxes are getting too close to camp. We need to protect our young cats more."

"Nightsky's kits are the youngest," the first voice said, Fawnkit was almost sure it was Hollyberry. "Should we warn them?"

"They should know." Fawnkit didn't want to hear anymore and walked away, heading for her sisters.

"Where have you been?" Flamekit chirped. "We've been waiting for ever!"

"Shut up!" laughed Fawnkit.

Ripplestar appeared on the HighLedge. "Don't bother coming up," he mewed. "I've already talked to your mother, and your mentors." Then he disappeared.

"Who will be my mentor?" Daisykit called.

"Yeah!" shouted Flamekit. "Who will be mine?"

"We want to know!"

Fawnkit knew her curious littermates wouldn't get an answer until tomorrow, when their journey into Clanlife would actually begin. She did start to ponder who would be Flamekit, Sunnykit, and Daisykit's mentors, but she didn't give it a second thought.

She already knew who her mentor was going to be.


End file.
